Almaen Pena
Almaen Pena (ペナルティ, Pena Almae) is a rookie pirate captain of the Banshee Pirates, she is also currently an ally of The Hakuri Pirates. Almaen was a form member of Hawkins Pirates, before she grew bored with Basil’s leadership along with some other members of the crew. She stool a ship and then formed her own crew, she then joined up with Demetrius after hearing about from basil. With a 60,000,000 she sets out to make a name for herself and to become the next king of the pirates. Being called The Banshee (バンシー, Banshii[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) because of her Devil Fruit. The Shishis Shishi no Mi, Model: Banshee, she had taken countless lives. Attacking my civilians in marine protected towns, stealing all of their own food and supplies. Her most famous crime is with the kidnapping of hundreds of men and forcing them into serving as her crew or being killed. Appearance Almaen is an average sized woman, she is extremely pale and wears face paint around her eyes and mouth. A bald head, mostly because she is in a hybird form of her devil fruit. However, she does have a hook and peg-leg on her right size. Which is a bit of a handicap to her. She wears a red captains jacket, with a bone design on the jacket and gold shoulder pates with tassels hanging from it. Under that she wears a red frilly shirt, with the lace coming out of her jackets sleeves. She wears knee highs and a red boot on her left feet. She lastly wears a red hair with feathers coming out of the sides of the hat. She keeps her sword on her belt around her waist. However, sometime she is seen with a red fur coat hanging from her shoulders and wearing a pearl necklaces. She has a series of rings on her left hands, one of each finger. Two green, on yellow and one black ring. Always seen with a bottle of rum or a bowl of saki at her side. Personality Almaen is very emotional and spirited, she isn't the average woman. From her appearance she would look to be a very scary individual, she is. Proud, Arrogant, cruel and heartless. However, she seems to have a thirst for adventure and greedy fist for money, food and drink. She does whatever to win, she is a pride filled woman. She isn't scared of a man or woman, she doesn't care who she fights. She just like to fight, like many members of her crew. However, unlike her allies she does have a strange Nakama. She doesn't like captains or others who just sent into their own subroutines or just sits back and watch. She hates this the most, not scared to point it out. As shown when she told off basil, even though she was surrounded by many of his crew members. Almaen also seems to go crazy sometimes and she loves to scream, thus why she is called Banshee. She often acts like one, she can go into a rage and heads straight into battle. As shown whenever her crew and members of the hakuri crew attacked a very important port town under the control of the marines. She was one of the first out onto the battlefield, her arrogance's and pride is in every word of hers. She never scared to belittle others, sadistic as well. She seems to like to do things quickly with opponents, she has better things to do. Getting bored easily, she will make up her own games that she plays with her own opponents. Shown with she and her crew went up against the Marines, she purposely set fire to one of her own ships to see for how long the marines could either die or escape, which she was very entertained by it. Relationship Crew Even though she loves to kill and such, she is a good captain because she does think of crew and respects them. Even though many of them are just captured into her services, she joins them right on the battlefield. So she thinks of her as a Nakama, not wanting to miss any chance to join a fight. Allies Hakuri Pirates With the hakuri pirates, she and her crew wished to join them in an alliance and their armada. They being a rookie crew, they wish to become famous and grow more as a threat to the government. Almaen respect each and every member, however the deal with her crew and the hakuri crew is to act as back up. When called in by a den den mushi. Almaen and her crew will come to their aid and in exchange for this they are now under the protectorate of the hakuri crew. However, the member that Almaen and the crew sees most is Shirohime and Soyokaze. Appearing on the ship to give orders and messages to them. Enemies Hawkins Pirates The Banshee pirates being a bunch of members of the Hawkins pirates breaking away, when Almaen rebelled against Basil. She hated his style of fighting, he was always calm and collected. Almaen hates Basil and wishes to kill him, then claiming a place as one of the 11 supernovas. Marines Almaen has killed her fair share of marines and she isn't scared of any of them, she loves to face them. Even though she herself tries finish them up fast, she belittles them and mocks them. She seems to want to have a fight with a vice-admiral, one of her goals is to kill one and become more famous. Proving at just how strong her and her crew really is. Abilities and Powers Speed Even though she has a peg-leg as a handicap, she is an average speed of a captain. She can keep up with most opponents and face them with all of her force, she uses her peg-leg to move in a circle as she moves. So she uses her handicap as an advantage, much like many other pirates who use their own handicap as an advantage. She is able to rival the skills of a Division commander in the Hakuri Pirates. Strength Almaen has above strength a woman her age, because of her devil fruit. She uses her hook, to lift up opponents and she is very strong. As shown when she fought Basil, in his scarecrow form. She was able to grab onto him with her hook and throw he a few yards. She is able to keep up with her own crew and opponents, rivaling the strength of many captains like herself. Swordsmanship Almaen is a very good swordsman, she is able to hand herself extremely well against opponents. She rivals most other captain and marines she faces, she was able to handle Basil in a fight before she had to escape on a ship. She had shown to have been able to cut him one or two times, she is able to handle herself against most opponents she comes into contact with. Fighting Style Almaen's fighting style involves her own handicaps, she uses her hook the most as a secondary blade or such. Since it is very sharp, she hacks and slashes with her hook along with her sword. She also makes use of her peg-leg she spins on it as she does she can give more faster strikes to opponents. *'''Heaven's Kick- Almaen will stand on her peg-leg and spin to deliver a kick back with haki. *'Hell's Strike'- Almaen will jump up into the air and as she is landing, she will put her hook out and as she comes down. She will dig it into opponents with so much force that it could possible split them in half. *'Unnamed Attack'- Almean will move her hook and fire a red crescent shaped blade like projectile at opponents or objects. *'Dance of one Thousand Doves'- Almaen will stand on her peg-leg, beginning to spin around and pick up spin. She will pounce at an opponent, holding out her hook and sword, as she spins through a coward she gives cuts to the opponents. After she is done, the end result will be a cut that looks to be in the shape of a dove on the opponents chest. Devil Fruit The[[Shishi Shishi no Mi, Model: Banshee| Shishis Shishi no Mi, Model: Banshee]]' '(獅子獅子ないミ、モデルインデ) is a Mythical Zoan in which the user can transform into a hybrid or full version of a Banshee and gains the powers of one. Shishi meaning “Beast”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Beast Beast Fruit, Model: Banshee. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is that of an awaken zoan, the user gains an increase in speed, strength and many other attributes. However the many strength of this fruit is that can let out a scream that can cause men and women to go depth from it. These screams also calls spirits out, thus why how Almaen was able to summon poltergeist to her ship and now serve her. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Almaen is extremely masterful of this type of haki, she has increased her own sense to be able to predict opponents movements. She also seems to have very good smell, the most she often has commented that she has smelled out Basil from over a mile away. She uses this to help her in her dance of one thousand dove attacks. She speed so fast that her eye sight is almost gone, she must relay her smell when spinning. Busoshoku Haki Almaen has shown to be good at this type as well, she has increased her own durability. When she fought Basil, he went into his scarecrow form and was prepared to strike down Almaen. But she was able to protect herself and take only a small series of cuts from him during their fights. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Banshee Pirates Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Characters